


Claims Possession

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new person in the house, Liam needs to stamp a claim on Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claims Possession

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a [quote](http://thinkexist.com/quotation/love_does_not_claim_possession-but_gives_freedom/144043.html) by [Rabindranath Tagore](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabindranath_Tagore): _"Love does not claim possession, but gives freedom."_
> 
> This seemed like an important little illustration of what happens to Liam in the [Love With Teeth](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/lovewithteeth) universe after a certain Sean Bean character comes on the scene (even if I have not, technically speaking, written said scene, or posted it).

Liam doesn't have the energy to do this, half-drained as he is, but he has to. He pushes Jason into the bed, face-down, and knocks Jason's legs apart with his knee. Jason doesn't protest, though how much of that is due to the way their relationship works and how much of it is because he's still practically blood-addled, Liam doesn't know. It doesn't matter; he'd have needed this either way.

He doesn't ask Jason if he's ready; Jason's always ready. Right now that thought's making Liam snarl, making him push in harder than he should, but all Jason does is shove back against him, climb up on all fours so he can brace himself. Liam hooks both hands around the fronts of Jason's thighs and rams in, hard, hard enough to hurt both of them. Jason barely makes a sound, though, and that's enough to tell Liam he's still drunk on blood--on _Sean's_ blood, damn it.

"_Mine_," Liam snarls, slamming in again. Over and over, growling out _Mine_ all the way, until sweat's dripping down his chest and his back aches from it. The friction hurts enough he's not convinced he can come, either, at least not this way, so he pulls out and gets his hand on his cock.

That does it; it's only a few strokes before he comes, marking Jason's ass and lower back with it. He pants out "_Mine_" again, and collapses on Jason, grabbing Jason's wrists and pinning him flat. Jason could roll him over without thinking too hard about it, Liam knows, but he won't. _You won't. You're mine._

"I love you," Jason mumbles.

Liam tightens his grip. "I love you, too."

_-end-_


End file.
